Fear
by TheAkatsukisPet
Summary: Sable, my OC, encounters something other-worldly and looking to kill on her way home. Rated for some cussing
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Soooo hey there everybody! This is my first horror Fanfiction which I think turned out pretty well, and I personally like the vocabulary I used as well. But you know, you can flame or whatever. I was in a dark sort of mood when I wrote this, and kinda depressed too. But, anyway I don't have a lot of thoughts on this oneshot, except that I was listening to Nox Arcana and some others when I typed it up. I wrote it down on notebook before I did it, which I think helps me a lot, because I lose words if I don't put them down. **

**Here is my OC's profile, I do not believe she is a Mary Sue and if you do please say nothing if you decide to review unless it is halfway intelligent, like some reasons for her being Mary sue or whatever. I wanted to create a character I could work with and use.**

**Name: Sable Arziel (darkest name I could find :P)**

**Features: Brown hair, but she dyed it black white tips, dark blue eyes.**

**Personality+likes/dislikes: Sort of sarcastic, slightly paranoid, considers most bubbly people ignorant. Hates piercings and too bright lights, likes eyeliner, rock (Within Temptation in particular), and lace.**

**Other Notes: She IS NOT emo, she just doesn't find a lot to say. Also her job is a machine operator at a gun parts making factory, cool huh?**

**Um…..I think I forgot my disclaimer in the last story...oops, so here it is.**

**Disclaimer: Where's my patent, where's my patent, I CAN'T FIND THE PATENT! Wait…I don't own any of these things? ….Oh yeeeeaaah.**

"Hey Sabes, you heading home?"

Yeah might as well, I don't paid overtime, unlike you guys. Hey, do you have a mirror handy?

"Sure, but what's with the 'you guys'? Jonathan Diedrichs, an assistant industrial production manager, pulled out a small mirror for his subordinate. "You know the only reason I carry this around is because my girlfriend is picky about her makeup, right?"

"Yes, I know." Cryptic words fell from the lips which now had a new layer of wine-colored lipstick on them. "And by you guys I mean _privileged_ employees."

"Aww don't be like that. I _applied_ for management. You could to. By the way what's the color of the lipstick you're using there?

"Like I could. We all know the Head has his favorites. It's called 'Deepest Cherry' it's in the Color Sensational by Maybelline. You sure you aren't in the wrong job industry? I wouldn't get hired because I don't want to kiss up…nor do I want to go into management. There's other thing to go into."

"Hey I don't kiss up! But I have considered going into the makeup 'industry'"

She picked up her purse to leave. "See you Nate. And don't call me Sabes."

He saluted her goodbye as she walked out the factory into the cool night air.

*First Person POV*

I like walking home. It's not too far, and this night is beautiful….in a sort of get-mugged-and-stolen-from way. But, luckily, that's never happened to me.

MY name is Sable Arziel. Try finding _that_ on Facebook, cuz' I'm not on there. It's really too bad my iPod's dead. With no one on the streets I could even dance or….don't know what that was.

What was that?

It looked like some sort of..moving…animal.

*Third Person POV*

Sable hadn't read the paper, or the posts in the local Pound; she didn't bother. But…maybe she should have.

Staying as close as possible to the metal building on her side of the street, she made her way quickly, parallel, then past the alleyway where her eyes had seemingly tricked her. All the while she peered into the shadowed street opposite her for signs of movement.

The black haired woman slowed after going about a block past it, white tips flowing to a slower pace. Her apartment was a still couple streets down so she kept a watchful eye, just in case.

Bounce, bounce: she got more relaxed and started to dip her head to the music inside her mind. _'Wonder if any donut shops are open right now, I could really go for some…Shit! There it is again'_

Sable was not a fool. She had 20/15 vision and an IQ of 140. Trusting her eyes and instincts she threw away all pretentions of being 'sensible.' The gun parts maker began walking swiftly towards her home.

Again. And again! The shape wreathed in the unseeable got more and more visible till Sable knew it was not something she was familiar with.

'_That's not something that would be in any animal ad'_ Her thoughts became urgent, her pace desperate. _'I'm not a believer in the supernatural, but I'll convert!'_

She looked behind her and her momentum stopped instantly. Falling to the ground, _'What the hell is that!?' _

Scrabbling to rise, her blue eyes fell on something which might have had to do with her sudden impact with concrete.

"Holy Shit!" The words flew from her mouth as she registered the tiny, shapeless pile of murkiness grasp her running shoes. It yanked her back to the ground, slamming her head against the pavement.

Sable kicked blindly, succeeding in unhanding her shoe from the freakish lob. Scurrying to regain her upright position, she had forgotten the original reason why she had started running.

She looked up…and her heart drummed in her ears.

The lungs of the girl violently sucked in breath and she hurled herself forcefully in the direction of her home. Not feeling the sudden stop she had expected from the creatures, Sable afforded a glance back.

And saw….nothing….Whatever had been there had dissipated. Not slowing down, Arziel ran and ran for her home.

*First Person POV*

I make it to my complex, almost collapsing. My legs shake and my kidneys hurt from exertion. I totter up the 2 flights to my room after my panting settles down.

Turning the key in the lock of my door, I enter, stepping over the threshold and quietly closing the door behind me. There. I am in my own abode. My nerves halt their tensing messages and my muscled relax. As my back slumps against the door I reach out my left hand to the light switch and flip it.

Nothing. On and off, on and off, my fingers hopelessly fiddle with the light switch.

My throat constricts and I force my mouth close, in an attempt to control my instantly panicked breathing.

I force myself to take deep, even breaths. The light bulb is broken. Nothing more, nothing less. _'I'll just have to change it.'_

As I step forward into the room my toes feel hypersensitive to the objects I bump against. I am blind in this dark, my eyes have adjusted. The only sounds are those of my controlled breathing and my fumbling step-*click*

The pupils in my eye dilate, bringing the almost insignificant amount of light from my now open door into painfully candid focus.

The muscles in my neck, twist, reflexively to gaze upon what is behind me. At the same time I order my eyelids close to protect myself in some futile way. My torso and legs, now twisted sideways, tense in tremulous anticipation.

A moment passes. Two. Three.

I urge my eyes to open. They hone in upon my door, seeing what I _wanted_ to see.

Nothing.

The breath my lungs hold instantly rushes out, slightly abating the trepidation in my chest. I turn, fully facing my partially open door. Stepping forward, I take my hand out of my jacket and reach forward.

My fingers twitch. I stop, watching them shake. I am afraid. The thought hits me, along with a realization of how disastrously vulnerable I am. Helpless, defenseless, _feeble_.

Afraid. In, out. In, out. Breathe.

Putting aside my latest accession, I grasp the doorknob. …Open further…or close?

I begin to shut the doo-*Slam!*

The back section of my skull comes into contact with the floor, cracking viciously against it. My esophagus is throttled by amorphous fingers, and my eyes, scrunched shut from the impact, bulge open.

Hysteria encompasses me, as my eyes reflect the image. I scream in my mind, and flail against the beast that has singled me out for ruination.

His eyes are red; like a replica of my blood spilled all over the floor is reflected on them. They glow with an evil I had not known until this moment, and his teeth, pointed, bare themselves in sadistic pleasure. Suddenly, hiss attention is diverted from me to something her senses.

His hands retain their suffocating grip on my throat and for a few life-searching seconds I can hear my heart beat drum, drum, in my ears as he listens.

For a few painful instants, the monster's hold tightens, and I close my eyes. I can feel everything. The pulse of like in my body from my heart is in every part of me, throbbing. I pulsate like a single pump.

*Throb,Throb* It slows. *Throb*….*Throb*

And my consciousness begins to darken when all at once, all pressure is released and my would be killer's hands acquit their like- taking grip.

My eyelids flutter, and air rushes into my lungs. The last image I see is a rush of shadows and my empty apartment.

**Ending A/N Yes, I did change up tenses and POV's a bit. I thought it made for a bit more of an in-depth read. No, that vamp-thing was not Alucard. And, no that is not the end. I'm going to post my 2 alternative endings (I couldn't decide on which one) as a separate chapter to this one. This is supposed to be a horror and I think the 'terrifying' feeling is easier to feel when you read different parts of the story at different paces. Like the part where she ran: fast, and the part where she's suffocating: slower.**

**But anyway, thank you for reading! ^o^ Have a premonitious night! …if that's a word. Just be scared and apprehensive and all haunted and stuff….that way I know my story had the desired effect. :D**


	2. Chapter 2: Alternate Endings

**A/N Okay, after posting the first chappie and getting some reviews…I feel just a teeeeenie bit more confident….and a bit less caring about what people think. At least I'm not the type of person who writes with drag on sentences and no grammar or punctuation. I'll get fans one day… :P So, there was some misunderstanding in the last chapter.**

**Sable is only 24-26 years old. And more single than going stag on prom night. Just wanted to clear that up**

**Disclaimer: I have nothing funny today…so gonna go with a simple "I don't own anything here" except for what I DO own like the account and the oc and all that….**

Fear Alternate Ending(s) #1

Sable woke up groggily, eyes unfocused and blurry. Coughing, her senses adjusted themselves accordingly. She reached up to her throat after taking three deep breaths, and fingered the spots that were giving her immense pain.

The girl struggled to her feet and took a few moments to gain her balance. She saw her open door, _'Did I get robbed or something? The TV is still here and everything else.' _Running her hands through her dyed hair Sable walked over to her door and locked it.

'_I'll deal with all of this later. I can barely walk straight,'_ she thought, then walked to her bathroom. She closed the door behind her, intending to take a head-clearing cool shower, but she stopped when she saw her reflection in her small mirror.

Her eyes went wide, and one thought went through her mind as she looked at the finger-shaped imprints on the tender flesh of her neck.

'_What the __**hell**__ happened last night?!'_

Alternate Ending #2

"Sable, Sable!" The raven haired woman woke rather swiftly to her coworker shaking her.

"Jonathan?" She croaked. "What is it?"

"I don't know what happened last night, but when you didn't show up for work I went out here to see what was wrong. You've got some darn large bruises on your neck, you know that? It looks like somebody tried to strangle you!"

He then proceeded to hug her tightly, expressing his concern.

"Okay, okay." Sable tried to push him off her, partly because he was suffocating her, partly because of their compromising position.

He let go of her head and backed up slightly, only to return and kiss her right on the mouth!

Said person being kissed waved her hands to get his attention, and he pulled back. "Whoa, whoa, what about your girlfriend?" Sable whispered hoarsely.

He winced. "Seeee….that was sort of a failed plot to make you jealous." Sable raised an eyebrow. "Yeah…and I only carry that mirror around for you."

She thought about this. "Can I get up?"

"Oh, yes, certainly." She stood, holding onto his arm for balance. He refused to make eye contact with her at first, but eventually looked at her.

Sable grabbed his chin and looked him in the eyes till his face got red and then shrugged.

"Well, you've waited long enough, I guess. Kiss away, Romeo."

It was enough to break the awkward silence. Jonathan grinned and laughed while she smiled softly.

**A/N Could not **_**resist **_**putting in that last ending. I know **_**all**_** of you saw it coming but I'm a serious sap. :D I made the characters and I just couldn't help but think, 'hey, what about a little romance? It never killed anybody.' :P So, yeah, Jonathan is really sweet and when I made his character in my head he didn't take offense to ANYTHING. I'm serious; I just could not see him getting all upset over negative comments. He's sort of like Iruka-sensei from Naruto.**

**So those are the /alternate/ endings for Fear because I thought the last chapter's ending was a cliffhanger and I know that fellow readers get FAR too many of those. **

**Thank you for reading. ^o^ Pwease pwess the weview button. *is dragged off the computer by greedy siblings* **

** 3bloo and 3 gore! 3**


End file.
